


Three is a Party

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Tiffersthenerdy's 2019 Kinktober [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Azumane Asahi, Top Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Asahi and Suga have Daichi try on some lingerie and then they have fun.





	Three is a Party

**Author's Note:**

> I went to tag fingering and there was the option "Valve Fingering (Transformers)". Wtf is going on over in the Transformers fandom xD

“Suga, are you sure about this?” Daichi asks, voice tinged with uncertainty.

Sugawara nods even though Daichi can’t see him. “You and Asahi love it on me so of course we’ll love it on you too.” He nudges his other boyfriend.

“Yes, absolutely. The anticipation is killing me,” Asahi responds in agreement.

“I don’t know how you wear this stuff so confidently, Koushi,” Daichi says, peeking around the edge of the door. Suga doesn’t answer with words, instead he crooks a finger to tell the other man to come hither. “I mean, my Freshman 15 really did a number on my physique.” He slinks out of the bathroom clad in a lacy aquamarine thong and a lace babydoll top to match.

“Thank goodness for dadbods,” Suga praises as Asahi nods along, his eyes glued to Daichi. Both of them swarm around the lingerie wearing male, taking in every angle they can before reaching out to touch tanned skin.

Asahi leans down and picks Daichi up bridal style and carries him to the bed, laying him down gently and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. Suga eases up to the two men and lays between Daichi’s legs before putting them over his shoulders.

Suga takes his time tracing the outline of Daichi’s half hard cock through the panties with his tongue. He can feel the legs on his shoulders tense up when he licks at a particularly sensitive spot. Daichi’s muffled moans are music to Suga’s ears as he continues his teasing exploration. When the moans become needy whines, Suga finally shows him some mercy and pulls the thong to the side to free the straining erection before engulfing it in one fell swoop with his mouth. He sets to work undressing himself while sucking his boyfriend’s hot cock, swirling his tongue around the head, and hollowing out his cheeks. One glance upwards shows him the picturesque scene of Daichi messily sucking on Asahi’s hard length and it has him wrapping a hand around his own.

Everything about the situation is hot and wanton and Suga refuses to let it slow down. He blindly searches around the comforter for the bottle of lube, slicking his fingers up and beginning to work himself open. Pulling off of Daichi’s cock, he pushes the sheer babydoll up to expose more skin that his lips and teeth attack with nips and kisses. Suga can hear Asahi’s broken breaths as he gets his cock sucked and feels Daichi’s palm cup his cheek, forcing him to look up and watch. Straddling Daichi’s hips, Suga continues to enjoy the show before him as he fingers himself open.

Once he is ready, he rasps out, “please, let me sit on you.” Daichi doesn’t try to hide the excitement in his eyes as he nods his permission. It is a slow and pleasureful journey for Suga as he fully impales himself on Daichi’s dick, hissing at the sting of the stretch of his ass but loving it as always. His ride starts leisurely, enjoying the way his boyfriend’s dick pushes and pulls in him and it makes him shiver violently. Bracing his hands on Daichi’s thighs, Sugawara starts pulling himself up faster and dropping down harder which is the right thing to do if Daichi’s gasps and moans are anything to go by.

Asahi has his hand in Daichi’s hair to hold him in place as he thrusts into his mouth. “Fuck, you look so pretty in that lingerie and now you look even prettier with my dick in your mouth.” No one would expect it of Asahi, but his mouth is the dirtiest of the three of them. He urges both of his boyfriends to chase their satisfaction in a race that is growing in intensity. Just before they can tip over the edge though, Asahi stops them. “My turn, boys,” he says with the sexy smirk and both Daichi and Suga know what’s about to happen.

Sugawara slips off of Daichi and scoots down enough so Daichi can hold both of their dicks in his hand. Asahi positions himself behind Suga who has braced himself with his hands on each side of Daichi’s head. They both look at each other with anticipation and excitement. Its Suga who breaks first, his head falling onto Daichi’s chest as Asahi sinks deep into him with a solid thrust. Sparks jolt up Suga’s spine as Asahi’s hips hit his ass and he lets out the most depraved moan possible. Every snap of Asahi’s hips causes Suga to release a new lewd and lecherous sound that is only increased as Daichi starts jerking their dicks off at the same time. All of it is nearly too much but Suga refuses to be a quitter so he meets both of his boyfriends’ demands. Tears sting at his eyes as his gratification grows and each man sates his need as well as their own.

Daichi’s lips find Suga’s neck, biting down and sucking just where the man above him likes it the most. He licks at the purple bruise that blooms there and thinks it looks almost as beautiful as Suga himself. He admires the way Suga is when he is being ravished and adored and silently thanks the gods that its he who gets to take part in the unraveling his boyfriends.

Asahi has a hand clamped to Suga’s shoulder and one on his hip as he mercilessly plunges in and out of the hot, needy hole before him. The sight of Suga taking his dick so shamelessly makes him speed up his pace to that of wanton abandon. Listening to Daichi and Suga both moan makes him that much harder and that much closer to his orgasm. He can feel both of them quake and watches them kiss sloppily while Daichi works their cocks in frenzy.

“Come for me,” Asahi commands, voice strong and firm. “Come on both of us, Suga. Show Daichi what his hard work gets him.”

Suga can feel the heat in his gut reach white hot as Asahi tenses up behind him. He yells out both of his boyfriends’ names as he comes. His dick is throbbing and twitching against Daichi as his ass clenches on Asahi tightly. Its all too much and those tears he worked so hard to keep back, rush out in a steady stream as his entire body convulses in ecstasy. His cum makes a mess of Daichi’s pretty lingerie but Daichi doesn’t seem to care as he strokes himself to completion too, capturing Suga’s lips in a sweet kiss.

Asahi buries his dick deep in Suga, spilling himself with short thrusts. Once he’s finished, Asahi eases out of Sugawara, who collapses onto Daichi, and crawls up beside both of them. Suga’s sobs taper out relatively fast, leaving him a gasping mess. Daichi turns them to their sides so that Asahi can join in and make a Suga sandwich.

“I’m sorry about your lingerie,” Suga whispers.

“That’s okay,” Daichi answers with a chuckle. “It’s not really my thing anyways. I’ll leave it to you.”

“I have an idea,” Suga replies, raising his head a little. “Why don’t we have Asahi wear some next time?”

Asahi swallows dryly as both of his boyfriends look at him with mischievous smiles and hungry glints in their eyes.


End file.
